Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for measuring a phase difference between a reference signal and a clock signal.
Digital circuit configurations for phase difference measurement, which are also referred to as digital phase detectors, are known in many versions. One version is described, for instance, in the book entitled: Electronic Circuits--Design and Applications, by U. Tietze and C. Schenk, Berlin and Heidelberg 1991, pp. 869 f. Such circuit configurations generally compare a reference signal and a clock signal with one another and produce a binary word that corresponds to a phase difference between the two signals. The phase resolution is no higher than the period length of the higher-frequency signal of the two signals, which as a rule is the period length of the clock signal.